


Experimenting with AO3's work skins + short stories

by avianofFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental, Gen, Other, Playing with HTML
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianofFire/pseuds/avianofFire
Summary: So I wanna use AO3 Work Skins, because why not.More info about the story I might write someday:•A single parent adopting 3 supernatural children.•First is a daughter who is a magical girl•Second is a son who is a mecha pilot/kamen rider/magical boy•Third is another daughter based on creepy psychic children.•Mom attended high school with a magical girl and boy as her friends.•a Muggle before, and still a muggle today.•Or basically: She's a Normie.•Mom is the main character, for outside perspective and adults are not (too) useless trope.





	1. Phone conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna use AO3 Work Skins, because why not.
> 
> More info about the story I might write someday:  
> •A single parent adopting 3 supernatural children.  
> •First is a daughter who is a magical girl  
> •Second is a son who is a mecha pilot/kamen rider/magical boy  
> •Third is another daughter based on creepy psychic children.
> 
> •Mom attended high school with a magical girl and boy as her friends.  
> •a Muggle before, and still a muggle today.  
> •Or basically: She's a Normie.
> 
> •Mom is the main character, for outside perspective and adults are not (too) useless trope.

Family  
  
Sooo...  
  
Mother dear knows.  
  
apparently she knew all along.  
  
Considering she went to school with a Magical Girl and a Mecha Pilot as her friends.  
  
Explains a lot when she lets us gets away with it..  
  
SHE could answer questions actually.  
  
Don't forget I'm part of the group.  
  
Oh.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Buy more copic markers. Also buy a lot of copic inks.

stop using my water bottle!!!!!!

It's mine! The very least

use a different one.

Stop using the sticky notes, there isn't a lot of space for you.

Sorry.

I'm moving them to the ~~thrash~~ trash. Move the stickies at the board.

A few days later the fridge is mostly clear of stickies and the sticky notes are moved to the nearby corkboard.

The board is now open. The Fridge is now closed. Mod rules.


	3. Of text boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me sillying around with css boxes.

”Where the hell is my leg? And arm?”

... Also good to know gradients work are hard and having to recreate my own gradient boxes other than La_Temperanza's examples. :/

blue gradient

white box

yellow box

blue box


End file.
